Friend or Foe?
Friend or Foe? is the # episode of the # season of CuldeeFell Shortz! Script SNYPOSIS - Trikkiboy and Onion Cream have been enemies for quite a while but have they always been? Well this (un)official prequel short will explain. (It starts off at the SML Wiki headquarters. He is seen with a suspicious face) Trikkiboy: Hmmm. Something doesn't seam right. (Suddenly a birthday cake comes flying in the window with some words written in frosting, "Happy Birthday Trikkiboy!") Trikkiboy: For me? Rh: Isn't that a little bit suspicous? Trikkiboy: Suspicion doesn't hold a candle to birthday wishing. (Trikkiboy is about to blow out the candle when Onion Cream pops out from the cake) Onion Cream: SURPRISE TRIKKI! Trikkiboy: ONION CREAM! (Onion Cream laughs as he sends out balloons filled with confetti that pop blinding the people with confetti. The cake then turns into a jetpack and Onion Cream hops onto it. He runs into a safe and blows it up revealing a file holder with a bunch of files in them) Trikkiboy: THE WIKI FILES! (Onion Cream grabs the files and flies off) Onion Cream: Happy Birthday Trikki! Muahahahaha! (Culdee then comes out holding two canisters of Ketchup and Mustard) Culdee: Don't forget your condiments OC! (Culdee fires the condiments at Onion Cream) Onion Cream: HEY! Trikkiboy: Atta boy Culdee! (Trikkiboy turns the ceiling fan on. Onion Cream's machine bounces off of it and breaks on the floor. Culdee snatches the files with his tongue and swallows it) Culdee: SAFE! Onion Cream: You will rue the day you were born Trikkiboy, but i'll be back) (Onion Cream activates his jet pack, but he realizes it's upside down) Onion Cream: Uh oh. (Onion Cream flies through the floor destroying it. The users come back up moaning and groaning) Culdee: God, why does OC even hate us so much? Rh: I keep asking the same question. Trikkiboy: *sigh* You might as well blame me Culdee. (Trikkiboy brings up a seat and sits on it) Trikkiboy: There was a time when me and Onion Cream were... best friends. All: *gasp* (Everyone gathers around Trikkboy) Culdee: Best friends? Trikkiboy: Yeah. We met as children. 10 years ago... Trikkiboy (Narrator): I was just minding my own buisness when somebody moved into town. (It shows a Young Trikkiboy walking around when he sees a moving truck parking at a house) Young Trikkiboy: A moving truck? That must mean there's new people coming to town! Let me go meet them! (Young Trikkiboy runs to the truck. A bunch of people are seen loading furnature into a house. Young Onion Cream then comes out) Young Trikkiboy: Hi! My names Trikkiboy! Trikki for short! Whats yours? Young Onion Cream: Onion Cream! Nice to meet you! Young Trikkiboy: Cool! Want to go hang out at the park! Young Onion Cream: Boy I would love to! (Looks to his left) Hey dad! Can I go to the park with Trikkiboy? Onion Cream's Dad: (offscreen) I don't give a f***. Young Onion Cream: Cool! Let's go! (Young Onion Cream and Trikkiboy run off laughing) Trikkiboy (Narrator): Things were peaches and cream! Until our first year of middle school. (It cuts to a few years later at "Y U Dumb Middle School". It cuts into the classroom. The teacher looks like Jackie Chu except he has greyer hair and wears glasses) Jackie Chu Senior: Alright crass! Today we will be learning about chemestry! So mix up some poitions and see if you can come up with something cool! (Trikkiboy is seen reading a chemestry book while Onion Cream is seen wearing goggles and holding two potions) Young Trikkiboy: Hey Onion, whatcha up to? Young Onion Cream: Oh, just a little something I thought I'd try out- (Onion Cream is interupted when a kid throws a spitball at him) Young Onion Cream: OW! Kids: *laughing* Young Onion Cream: IDIOTS! I'll show you with science! This concoction is going to blow everyone away. (Onion Cream mixes the two poitions together only for it to blow up filling his face with black dust) Kids: *laughing* Kid 1: How did the science experiment go along Mr. Brain-a-tron 2000? (Kid 1 throws another spitball at him. Onion Cream rubs the spitball off of his face) Young Onion Cream: Oooh. They will pay for this one day Trikki! Young Trikkboyi: Darn tootin. (Trikki and Onion angrilly aproach them) Young Trikkiboy: Hey fellas, I think you owe Onion Cream an apology! Kid 1: You're right Onion, i'm sorry. ... Sorry you have to hang out with Triangle boy! (Trikki gets a shocked face. Everyone but Onion Cream laughs) Kid 2: Yeah! Where did your clothes? Your kindergarten shapes teacher!? (They continue laughing. Trikki gets tears in his eyes. Onion Cream comforts him) Young Onion Cream: Don't listen to them Trikster! They're just jeleous of your clothes design. Young Trikkboy: *sniff* Thanks OC! Young Onion Cream: Any time buddy! (It then cuts to the library. While we were plotting our revenge, we decided to visit the library. My favourite place in Pensacola. I've always been interested in books and would want to become an author one day) Young Trikkiboy: Hey OC! I just came up with the best idea! Young Onion Cream: What is it Trik? Young Trikkiboy: Well maybe since we come up with plans for books, we can start our own company when we grow up! Young Onion Cream: Really? Young Trikkiboy: Yeah! And we can call it like the Trikbrothers! Young Onion Cream: Or what about Cream Industries! Young Trikkiboy: Or... Young Onion Cream: Maybe... OC and Trikki: We could call it "Trikki and OC Incorperated" ???: *mocking* We could call it "Trikki and OC Incorperated" (A not so happy librarian comes out of the shadows) Young Onion Cream: Uhhh hi Mrs. Pete. Trikkiboy: (Narrating) Mrs. Pete was the librarian. She didn't like us because we would always be chatting. Mrs. Pete: How many times do I have to tell you boys, don't chat so loudly! There are people trying to read in here. Young Trikkiboy: Sorry Petey- Mrs. Pete: For the last time call me Mrs. Pete! Now get out of my library! Young Trikkiboy: Can I at least bring a book- Mrs. Pete: GET THE F** OUT OF HERE! (Trikkiboy and Onion Cream get scared and run off. A bunch of kids are cheering) Young Trikkiboy: So they can yell but we can't! Kid 3: Thanks for keeping the nerds out Mrs. Pete! Kid 5: Your the best Petey! Mrs. Pete: Thank you children. Now I must tell you Category:CuldeeFell Shortz!